


Harân

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [114]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY, Gender Identity, Internalized Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They believe his charade, the seeming of a man. Even his sisters believe the lies that have been told since he was an infant, first by their parents, and later perpetuated by Denethor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harân

**Author's Note:**

> Denethor, marrying Finduilas  
> Prompt: Vow  
> Alternate Universe: Agnu Ra Nutû

Denethor knows he's lying to the people of Gondor as he stands before the court, clasping the hands of Finduilas as they speak their promises to each other. Not to Finduilas, that he can never do, will never do, but to very nearly everyone else present. They believe his charade, the seeming of a man. Even his sisters believe the lies that have been told since he was an infant, first by their parents, and later perpetuated by Denethor.

He can name those in the audience who know the truth. The dwarven prince Kíli, the elf Tauriel, and Bain of Dale. A prince himself, the younger brother of the King of Dale - a King who is openly female, and does not care what the world may think of her. Denethor wishes he could be like that northern King, could be as Sigrid, female and ruler. But then he'd be third in line, behind his sisters, and Ecthelion never would have felt the need to mold Denethor into a man rather than a woman.

Only three other than he and Finduilas, and a single trusted servant, know his secret, and all of those three hail from the north. They will know another secret soon enough, since there is the need for an heir - borne by Finduilas, and to be believed Denethor's son. A difficulty that they have discussed, since Denethor cannot father a child. It will be Bain, who is at least of similar height and coloring to Denethor, though they shall hope a child takes after Finduilas in features.

**Author's Note:**

> Boromir is born a year earlier than canon, in 2977, and Finduilas doesn't die until he's twenty-one. Faramir will be born in 2986, three years later than canon. He's twelve when Finduilas dies. The presence of their mother for longer, as well as the differences in Denethor, are likely to make a difference in things later down the road, though how much, I haven't quite figured out yet.
> 
> Title means "lies".


End file.
